


baby

by supernormal



Series: Sengen gentle dom [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gentle femdom, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Education, Tenderness, Trans Male Asagiri Gen, Trans Male Character, doting gen, in some chapters but not all, senku is also kinda tsundere, senku is autistic, senku is kinda baby, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Senku spent his teenage years researching rocket science and astrophysics rather than watching porn and learning about relationships.He's started to become more and more curious about sex. But when the time comes, he's actually clueless about what to do for once. So, Gen promises to show him everything he missed out on, and more.a collection of short bits for my sengen gfd AU that aren't enough to be posted by themselves. i have several that i'll gradually add here as more chapters. they may not be exactly continuous or connected most are just kinda random
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen gentle dom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726681
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. cutie

**Author's Note:**

> gen babying senku is like my life force
> 
> the headcanon that senku knows about everything but sex and relationships is my fave and i want gen to teach him about love lol
> 
> coming up with titles is hard *smashes a plate on the ground*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen squees over how cute senku is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh to be senku being squished between gens huge tiddies

“Just—okay fine I’ll admit it, maybe sometimes I do think about that shit. I swear that I didn’t use to but now I can’t stop and It’s getting in the way of everything and—”

”Senku-chan, you know it's okay if you're having those sorts of feelings.”

Gen cupped his face in his hands. Senku couldn’t help but admire his beauty, from his dark eyelashes to his warm smile to those soft lips.

He clicked his tongue. "It's just fuckin' annoying because I can name all the stars in the sky and I know how to build a car from scratch but I don't know where to start with relationships. Doesn't make sense."

“That's okay. You're all grown up now. So… you’re bound to have some sexual feelings blossom.”

Gen looked down at Senku’s crotch.

“And if they're about me… Well…” He licked his lips. “I can help you with that, okay?”

“I…”

“I can teach you all sorts of things. About your body. About sex. About me. Would you wanna do that?”

“...Y-Yeah.” It didn't help that Gen’s chest was right up in his face.

“Aww, see? There we go.” Gen hugged him tight, squishing his face right between his clothed breasts.

“Mmph.”

Gen patted his back. “There's the first thing I'm gonna teach you. Only very special people will hug you like this, okay?”

“Mmphm.”

“I'll be your special person. Just me. I'm all you’ll ever need. I'll make you feel so good.”

He leaned down and affectionately touched their foreheads together.

“Oh, Senku-chan, this will be so fun! You teach me so many things and now I get to teach you.”

Senku cracked a nervous smile.

“Can… we hug like that again?”

“Of course~!”

Gen wrapped his arms around him and pressed his tits into Senku’s face. Senku hugged him back and settled his face between them.

“Do you like that, Senku-chan? Like how big and soft they are?”

He nodded.

Gen smiled and lovingly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Seeing this side of you is such a treat, Senku-chan. Underneath all of that, you're still so naive, right? Who knew there could be so much for you to learn about something.”

Senku buried his face farther in his cleavage, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, though! Nothing to be ashamed of. I'll guide you the whole way through, okay?”

Gen released him from his embrace and kneeled at his level again. He pushed the strands of hair in his face out of the way and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“You're my special person too, Senku-chan. I have so much I wanna show you and do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these like entirely for myself and never really intended to share them so they will probably seem even more indulgent than usually 🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦 sorry guys


	2. kiss it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something really short this time. just a little idea i wrote down and didn't want to go to waste

”Senku-chaaaaaan~ I accidentally cut my finger… Can you kiss it better?”

“‘Kay.” Without another word, Senku had grabbed Gen’s hand, brought it to his mouth and softly kissed it. He flickered his eyes up to meet Gen’s. 

“Better?”

Gen staggered backwards, face bright red. He felt like he was going to explode with embarrassment.

“I… I… Senku-chan! I didn't mean it literally. Uh…”

Senku’s eyes went wide.

“Oh.”

Gen waved his hands dismissively.

“I-It’s not that I'm mad! It's just…” he covered his face with his hands. “You're just too much.”

Senku blushed too and stuck his pinky in his ear.

“... I'll go get you a bandage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grrr i dont know how to use this website idk how to do drafts and multi-chaptered works i hope i didn't screw anything up

**Author's Note:**

> excited to finally share this au with you guys. i hope i'll be able to make some longer fics but for now i have some drabbles i'd like to share


End file.
